Let's Talk London
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Hello everyone, this is London, and since my admin is a bloody idiot, she's making me do this whole segement while she goes novel writing. So send me whatever letters you want and I'll be sure to answer them to the best of my abilities. Asians are scary sometimes, especially when they're the Admin. (Rated T for London's mouth) Letters are best sent by Review or PM.
1. Prologue

**Mainly due to my lack of time to do much else this month due to NaNoWriMo, I think that this is probably the best option...**

* * *

London was calmly sipping a cup of tea in her office. Today just couldn't be better, the sun was out and shining, and there was not a single frog in sight! Nothing could ruin her day.

"London~! I've got great news for you!"

...Except that...

London watches as an overly cheerful Asian girl runs into her office and sighs heavily. Meetings with her Admin were never the best. For one, the Asian was just too overly excited. Second, the Asian was usualy rather grumpy or lacked in any emotion. Third, her Admin was in her office and when the Admin showed up, bad things usually happened.

"What is it Emi?" sighs the Brit, "Am I getting deleted?"

Emi, or rather Ember Hinote, stops and stares at the white haired Brit. Her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide with shock.

"London, the day I delete you is when my parents make me stop writing," replies the Asian, "But seriously! I've got great news for you!"

London takes another sip, "And what is this great news?"

"You're going to be answering letters of course!"

-insert spit take right here-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU GIT!"

"Yup~! You're answering letters London," giggles Emi before looking out at the people reading this, "Be sure to send London whatever letters you want to send her! I'll make sure that she answers!"

* * *

**Emi: See! It wasn't that bad London!**

**London: I hate you.**

**Emi: ^-^ Be sure to send your letters to London~! She might not look so cheerful right now but once she starts answering, she'll be happier!**


	2. Britannia (1)

**Dear London,**

**Hello...my beloved London! How are you doing so far, dear?**  
**Yours Truly,**  
**Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland**

* * *

ksfdhDear Britannia/Bodescia/Mother Kirkland,

It's lovely to hear from you Grandmother. Everything is going quite well on my end of things. I have heard of some troublings things happening on your end though. I do hope that those things boil over, you shouldn't stress too much over it. But as I mentioned before, everything is going well on my end and I am fine.

With love,

London (Rowena Kirkland)

P.S: Have you seen Grandfather Germania? Vati (Dad/Prussia) is being a weird...again...


	3. Arthur Kirkland (1)

**London, **

**It seems like you are going be writing letters against your will for a while. I really hope that you won't get in touch with a certain frog. That git is bad news and a bloody pervert. If you hear from him, burn the letter inmediately. If you read it, it will only scar you, trust me. Oh, and please don't get near Russia. **

**Just take care of yourself, Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

Dear Big Brother/Arthur Kirkland,

Yes, I will be writing letters for a while, Emi is a very scary person. I certainly don't want to get in touch with any frogs but if it is unavoidable then it's Sod's law. He's barmy. I will try to burn his letters immediately if I get them, hopefully Emi won't see of mind. Scarring letters? Now that is something I should really fear.

Russia, hmm? Moscow's such a nice chap though, I'm sure Russia's close to the same. But then again, I have heard that he is rather intimidating. Alright then, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for anything disturbing.

How about after all of this blows over, we go out for a pub crawl?

With Love,

Rowena Kirkland


	4. English Channel (1)

**Sup London! **

**Hey I didn't know iggy did have a sibling for London! well it's cool to meet ya I'm the English channel bit you can call me EC! I've kinda been hangin out with America lately if you can't tell. **

**well hope to hear from ya sis! **

**English Channel**

* * *

Hello English Channel!

Forgive me but I did not know that I had another sibling besides Big Brother (England). Well it's lovely to hear from you and you're the English Channel? Fascinating! I hope that we can meet up one day and possibly go spend some quality time at a cafe just to chat?

Oh so you have been around America lately? Tell the lad that I said hi. He is such a fun person to be around and, God forbid Big Brother from finding out, but his burgers are delicious! Though I love Big Brother's scones too, especially with cocoa. I hope I hear from you later as well.

With Love,

London


	5. Arthur Kirkland (2)

**London, **

***sighs* You are right... Well, at least you are not going to be reading any letters from him... And that's quite a relief! And yes, you should probably fear them! Last time I read one of those I drank until I passed out! Moscow might be friendly and all, but Russia is another whole story... If he asks you to be one with him just run as fast as you can, will you? *clears throut* I think that might not be the best idea... I think I'll pass... **

**Love, **

**Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

Art

Dear Big Brother,

Uhm...that is a wonderful thing to know... I really don't think that amount of alcohol consumed at one time is really good for you brother. Maybe you should go see someone about that? I don't know, I just know I don't want to have to attend your funeral anytime soon. How unawesome would that be? "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland- Gone too soon because of liquer"...yeah...so not awesome.

And about Russia, I thought you said never to retreat? Oh well, I'll just take that at face value. So run as fast as I can if he asks to become one with him? Sounds like a good idea. I'll make sure to remember that if Russia says that.

So no to the pub crawl? All right then, I'll think of something else. Oh! What about that one time with America and your escape from Italy via his plane? That sounds like fun! What about that? Though I'll pilot it.

Love,

Rowena Kirkland


	6. Meridian of Greenwich (1)

**Dear London,**  
**Hello! I'd like to make one little note, if you don't mind: Be. Glad. You. Have. Something. To. Do. I have absolutely nothing to do.**  
**So I'm writing to you.**  
**You remember me, right? Of course you do! ...Right?**  
**With hope, **

**Meridian of Greenwich (Gracie Merinda)**  
**([I hope you don't mind me making my OC know London...She /was/ named after the Royal Observatory, Greenwich in London...So that's where this came from. If it bothers you, just make a note and I'll switch the whole thing around.])**

* * *

Dear Meridian of Greenwich,

Oh yes! I do remember you! That day in 1884, you were just a little girl then! How are you now dear? It has been several years since we've last spoken! I do hope that you are well.

Hmm, so you say that you have nothing to do? Then come by my office one day and we could have some tea and chat! There is much that needs to be talked about with all the time that has passed. Or how about I make my way towards the Royal Observatory one day? It has been quite the while since I have had any time to make any observations of the night sky or of the sky in general...unless of course you count rain...then I have plenty of that, though not as much as Tokyo I might add!

I do hope that we can meet up and discuss the times, old friend.

Wishing you the best,

London (Rowena Kirkland)

((It's all cool with me. I think that it's just awesome that you chose that place in fact! Gives me something new to look into and to study!))


	7. Meridian of Greenwich (2)

**Dear Rowena,**

**I hope you're fine with me calling you Rowena. You can call me Gracie; it's less of a mouthful.**

**I'm fine, thanks for asking! Despite Paris Meridian still annoying me to no end, I'm great. (He can't accept the fact that I'm the one mostly used on maps as the Prime Meridian. Hmph.)**

**Being "an imaginary line," I have a lot of time on my hands, usually spent at the observatory. (I used to follow England around, though I don't think he cares anymore...) You can come here and relax for a bit, if you have time! Tea sounds nice, but the night sky can be absolutely brilliant.**

**Sincerely,**  
** Meridian of Greenwich, Gracie Merinda**

**((An interesting thing I found was that French maps used the Paris Meridian instead of the Greenwich Meridian, apparently some to this day (maybe). This led to my brain making up a relationship between Greenwich Meridian and Paris Meridian similar to England's and France's relationship, except more verbal insults than attacks. :P And thanks for thinking that using Greenwich Meridian was an awesome idea! I feel special. :D))**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

Ah, the Paris Meridian? Is he as annoying as the actual Paris? You have my sympathy for having to deal with the man. Honestly, why are French people so annoying?

Okay then, I'll come by your observatory as soon as this is over and then we could go out for some tea and just relax my friend.

Sincerely,

Rowena

((I love it when people are original! That is what makes fanfiction so exciting! Though as you can see I rather unoriginal in the creation of my OC

Rowena: I HEARD THAT TWAT!

...But originality is amazing and I praise the original people!))


	8. Arthur Kirkland (3)

**W-What are you saying! I am the drunkard that you seem you to think I am! I'm really healthy! There is no way I would die in such a pathetic way! I don't drink that much... and my cooking is housemade, much better than America's junk food of his!**  
** T-This is only an exception!... That git is... w-well... you know old Bubsy Chair, right? He, um, broke it just by sittimg on it... curses don't work on him at all... and once when I was summoning a demon... he just appeared!**  
**Yeah... I remember that... Please tell me that you know how to pilot this thing...**  
**Don't crush us,**  
**Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

Dear Brother,

...I said nothing about your cooking so why are you even mentioning it? Besides, your cooking is delicious and I love it. America's cooking is alright when I'm on the run though. But then again, didn't YOUR people invent pizza with hot dogs in the crust?

Bubsy's Chair? Hahaha that brings back memories, and Russia broke it? Awh, darn. There goes an interesting seat. But it's also Russia, Moscow is also immune to curses so I would only expect that Russia would be more immune, if that makes any sense.

Don't worry about me piloting the plane, of course I know! America was the one who taught me! You have such little faith in me Arthur.

With Love,

Rowena Kirkland


	9. Meridian of Greenwich (3)

**Dear Rowena,**

**If not more annoying, yes, he is annoying as the actual Paris. Who knows how long it will be before we learn why they're annoying!**  
**You're coming over that soon? Oh, there's a chance you've been waiting for a while...I should check mail more often. Sorry to keep you waiting. I should probably say this to your face... oh well. Irony.**  
**With apologies, **

**Gracie**  
**((I like Rowena! :D She seems cool! Thank you, though!))**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

You have my sympathy then Gracie dear, any Paris is annoying. I would hate to be in the same room with both of them. I do hope that it is soon though that we find the source of their annoyingness. The day we figure it out though, we deserve a Nobel Peace Prize.

Oh and when I said, "once that this is done" I meant this entire ordeal, not once the letter was finished. It would be outrageous for me to do that to you as you don't sound prepared for guests yet. We'll plan a day later on. I hope you are having a lovely day.

Sincerely,

Rowena

((Thank you, I have to admit, I have the most fun with Rowena.))


	10. Meridian of Greenwich (4)

**Dear Rowena,**  
**Perhaps we won't find it today, but in the future, maybe we can learn. What is your opinion on France himself? All I can say is that he's...odd. Though he's fun to argue with, I'll give him that.**  
**I was re-thinking that when I found there was no one outside but tourists. Silly me. **  
**What's it like being an actual city? You probably have work, but what else? I'm curious myself.**  
**Sincerely, **

**Gracie**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

My opinion about France? Professionaly, I do not mind France. But personally, I'm like Big Brother, as soon as that git walks into the doorway, I want him out. I cannot stand his perverse behaviour at all. That man is a pig. Fun to argue with you say? I can see your point but I just don't like him. Paris I can understand but France is just another football game my friend.

Being an actual city is a very busy job, especially with my standing as a Global Economic Center. Everyday I go into my office, huge stack of paperwork on my desk, my email box is full, and my office mail is brimming. By lunch time, my email box is empty, my office mail is 3/4 of the way empty, and I'm halfway done with my paperwork. Afternoon tea time, no emails, no office mail, and no paperwork. Besides paperwork, I also attend meetings with Big Brother, go to economic meetings with New York and Hong Kong, and then go shopping with Paris and Milan. Yes, I know they're men but hey, fashion capitols go shopping together besides, they are the only men I trust with my wardrobe. I also meet with local businesses every now and then, just as often if not more than I meet with the Fortune 500 companies. You've heard of meetings with countries right? Well we capitols have our own meetings the same days as our countries and it's a good place to just let loose and argue with everybody since we capitols finish before the countries. But everyday, I always end my day with dining with Big Brother and a cup of tea as it's a very relaxing thing.

Now I'm curious Gracie. As an observatory, what do you do on a day to day basis? I know you've told me that you do not have much paperwork but what do you do? I'm a curious person Gracie and I hope you write back soon.

Sincerely,

Rowena


	11. Meridian of Greenwich (5)

**Dear Rowena,**  
**My only arguements with him only include the whole Prime Meridian dispute. I haven't personally met Paris, actually.**  
**Being a city ****seems**** incredibly hard...but also very interesting! Honestly, I've tried to get into world meetings for the countries...Tried and failed.**  
**I'm not an observatory per se, but the Greenwich Meridian itself is on Royal Observatory, Greenwich. The observatory itself had closed itself down for good, sadly. I still stay around there and tend to tourists. I've had the ****schools**** come by before, so I help with that. I have a globe of my own and I pass time by looking at it. It sounds boring, but I don't go out to other place much. I stay on the meridian, so to speak. I lounge around at the park nearby, relax a bit. I really don't have too much to do. **  
**I hoped this satisfied your curiosity!**  
**Sincerely, **

**Gracie**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

That seems like a very peaceful arguement then, I'm glad you two do not get physical with them because if you do, call me and I'll rush right over. You do not want to personally meet Paris. I mean, he is a great chap but just a tad bit odd. Oh, it's not that hard anymore well, either that or I've just gotten used to the work load. It is very intertesting and if you want to go to a world meeting, I'll try to pull a few strings to get you invited.

My mistake for calling you an observatory. You sound rather relaxed besides the tourist part, they can get pretty annoying sometimes. But it does satisfy my curiosity, thank you.

Sincerely,

Rowena


	12. Ameijia Braginski (1)

**Dear London, **

**here. I'm Russia's ex-capitol. How are things in London. I can imagine different than here. General Winters already here. **

**Sincerely, **

**Ameijia Braginski**

* * *

Dear Ameijia,

Oh it's nice to meet you Ameijia, things are fine over on my end. I would guess that things are different here than in Russia, less vodka most likely. So General Winters is already there? Ah, it must be quite nippy over on your end. It's rather chilly over here as well. I hope that things are going really well for you.

Sincerely,

Rowena Kirkland


	13. Meridian of Greenwich (6)

**Dear Rowena, **

**I'll be sure to remember that the next time we debate.**

**Yes, some tourists are just...out of the ordinary. What do you do in your free time, besides write letters and shopping? Forgive me, I can be quite curious on these subjects. **

**Sincerely, **

**Gracie**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

What do I do in my free time besides write letters and shop? I go out to pubs with my brother and try to not let him get too drunk, but pubs do have amazing food. I mean sometimes it's 5 star restaurant quality! I also watch new anime releases and read manga with Tokyo. He's a fun chap to be around and he always brings out the most amazing anime and manga whenever either he comes and visits or I go over to see him. Besides all that, I am also in the works of teaching New York and D.C to become mixologists. I know, it's against the United States law for me to teach them but it's not against my brother's laws so they come over so that I can teach them. Just don't tell America. They also like to invite me over so that we could go out to eat, see plays, and just hang out when we can because unlike my brother, I never had any hard feelings towards them. Ottawa does also invite me over when he can so that we can catch a concert when both of us aren't busy.

I also enjoy catching a jet to Germany to visit my father (Prussia) and elder sister (was Konigsberg but later became Leipzig*). Vater usually cooks on the days I visit and he is an amazing chef! Yep, whenever I visit him and Leipzig, there is usually a lot of food and beer involved and he typically addresses me as the name I had when I was still his colony,

I hope this satisfies your curiousity and if you have any more questions, ask them because I do not mind.

Sincerely,

Rowena

((The thing about Konigsberg becoming Leipzig is not correct in any way. I'm just doing this because, don't hate me please.))


	14. Sarah The Shadow (1)

**Dear London, **

**I am a huge fan of yours (believe it or not), but I am also a yaoi fan... So I want to know- do you have a soft spot for your brother, Arthur? *Evil fangirl face* If not, then what do you know about your brother's relationships?... Is he having a "fun time" with France? :3**

**-Random Fangirl**

* * *

Dear Random Fangirl,

I have fans? Wow...TAKE THAT PARIS! A yaoi fan huh, I do hear Tokyo talking about it sometimes and what it is about. I do admit, I am a yaoi fan myself, just don't tell my brother. Haha, Big Brother would have a heartattack if he found out that I was a yaoi fan. Something about it being off, but he's an ex-pirate and a weekend punk so I couldn't careless.

A soft spot for my brother? Of course I have a soft spot for my brother, he's my brother! Why wouldn't I love the git- ohhhhhhhhh...you mean _that_ kind of soft spot... In that case, sorry to disappoint, but I don't. He's brother and I don't believe in incest, you might want to ask that Paris git though, he might know about it.

What do I know about my brother's relationships? Well my city doubles as my domain as well as his heart so I know plenty about them. It also doesn't help that his prick just happens to be my favorite clock tower...yeah...things get _very_ awkward when we talk about -clears throat- Big Ben... Now my Big Brother, he's bi if I remember correctly, over the times I lost track of exactly which way he swung or the noises coming from his bedroom were from what gender. I hate it when he comes home drunk with guests when I'm trying to sleep. I wonder why he insisted that my bedroom was next to his, I know I was still a child when he built the house and wanted me close by so that he could keep an eye on me but...nevermind, I'm going off on tangents again. I mean he has a mobile for a reason and knows to call me if he is so bloody sloshed that he can't thinking soundly. To sum it up, my brother's relationships are typically one night stands except for Queen Elizabeth the First, he got married and didn't tell me until AFTER the ceremony took place. He's honestly the gentleman that many people know him as in relationships, I promise you.

Is he having a "fun time" with France? Do. Not. Remind. Me! Not now at the moment luckily, they're just drinking buddies...I hope. But good gosh, when those two were together, I was really tempted to move back in with my father (Prussia). I know Paris didn't mind since he is a city of "la amour" as he so calls it but I for sure did. For those 300 years, I did not get any sleep at all. I'm still very afraid of my office, reminds me that I need to get a new desk and burn the one I have right now. And the bookcase. And the rug. And the curtains...I'm going need to burn my office in general. Don't get me wrong, I do not mind it if he's happy but I do not appreciate it when I find "mysterious" stains in my quarter after France just visited. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CLEAN THEM OFF OF ANYTHING!?

-clears throat again- I'm sorry for that but it does get annoying... I do appreciate that you've taken the time to write me. I'm still in slight shock that I have a fan. I do hope that you write again and thank you for writing now.

Sincerely, London


	15. Drake Kirkland London (1)

**Dear London,**

**Do you remember? I guess you don't since it's been awhile, but I'm the other half or male version of London, you could say. Anyway, I just heard that write letters now, so I thought that we could catch up.**

**Well enough of my ramblings, I just want to say hello again and hope we can talk or something like we used to. After all, it's quite lonely now-a-days... Well except for the fact that I'm right now currently trying to convince a certain state that I in fact do care about him.**

***sigh* sorry you don't need to get involve in my personal problems. Well I must go, hopefully talk to you later sis?**

**Love**  
** London aka Drake Kirkland**

**(( ok quick info! This is my OC London and I thought that maybe gender bend cities or countries might be twins or other half of each other.**

**Anyway as for what Drake is talking about. He's right now in a very sad state cause he upset New York,whole in fact is in love with him, but Drake pushes away until he finally drove Ryder (NY) away. Right now Drake realist his mistake and now he needs help. Yeah it's crazy, but don't worry Drake will find away.**

**Sorry about this lengthy info just want to get a good idea what's happening with Drake))**

* * *

Dear Drake,

Oh my word, Drake! It's been ages since we've met! How have you been? Though by the looks of it, you haven't been swell, romantically that is. Catching up does sound like fun! Do you want to meet at a football game or maybe a nice restaurant or how about a pub? Where are you staying now a days, I haven't seen you around the house or around Big Brother.

Ah, Ryder, I remember the lad, such as sweet boy. He and Derek were such good friends and students when they were younger and now I hardly see hide nor hair of the boy. As your sister Drake, I do sympathize with you over your loss but as a girl, I will slap you. If you love the boy then don't be a Tsundere like Big Brother for Pete's sakes! By New York chocolates, take him to a show, take him out to dinner. Do something that just leaves it to the too of you and then explain everything carefully to him. I hope that I'll get a letter from Ryder as well to see how he's doing.

WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME YOUR PROBLEMS!? I'm your sister, involve me all you want on any of your problems...well not all of them...just the ones within reason such as your love life... tell Big Brother the ones that involve ones that you don't think I can answer. I hope to talk to you again and soon Drake!

With Love,

Rowena Kirkland (London)

((Oh I love it when people give me some background to the character. It helps me think about what to write about as a response to the letter. I also love the whole situation you have with Drake (London) and Ryder (New York) it sounds so cool!))


	16. Sarah The Shadow (2)

**Dear London,**  
** My cousin got on to my fanfiction account and decided to write that- so I apologize for troubling you. Although I too am one of your fans. xD And what is this about France and England? What about America?... I think you should know at least a little about that. And what do you think of Allistor, Eily, and Dylan? Are they annoying? And how does it feel to just be a city- and knowing England has a soft spot for you since he let you be the capitol? But anyways... back at the matter of America and England. How have they been doing? We all know that England is a complete Tsundere for Alfred. Another fan of yours has a couple of questions for you (she's a friend of mine and doesn't have a fanfiction account, unfortunately). She wishes to know if your name was Londinium at one point and who named you that. She also wants to know your relationship with Paris. I hope you can find the time to answer my questions, and thank you.**

**Sarah the Shadow**

* * *

Dear Sarah the Shadow,

Oh it's not a problem Miss, I actually enjoyed the letter. It didn't trouble me at all. Wow...so I actually do have fans...TAKE THAT PARIS! I HAVE MORE THAN ONE FAN!

France and my Big Brother, just as I said to your cousin: Do. Not. Remind. Me. It just says that I need to burn my office and I can't look at any surface of the house the same way again without feeling the need to burn it. Yes, they did have a fling for a while, what did you think the Hundred Year's War was about? Well, besides me wanting to kick the Pasty Frog's Arse of course. All I know was that from 1066 to around 1337 was when I was aware of their relationship because well...I came around at that time. And then they broke up and 116 years of warfare occured after 1337, fun times.

America, hmm? Now please let me clear this up for you. For all I know, their Special Relationship is merely fraternal meaning that Big Brother is still America's brother, NOT ROMANTIC IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM. Though it has been speculated that before then they did have a long distance relationship...I'll ask D.C...no wait-too innocent...I'll ask New York about it later and get back to you on that. But I do assure that as of now, their relationship has been fraternal.

So Uncle Allistor, Aunt Eily, and Uncle Dylan? They are a rather pleasant lot, it's just Forbes (Edinburgh), Owen (Dublin), and Leoline (Cardiff) that annoy me; well, owen more than the other two but whatever. I know that they do like to annoy Big Brother a lot but all of us usually get along over a pint at the pub.

...What is with people thinking I have a romantic relationship with mein bruder! He's my Big Brother! Yes he does have a soft spot for me and countries don't necessarily choose their capitals, sure we are the cities that they chose for their central government and a lot of other things but they don't go out into the street and choose a random person to play the part. Some of us were previous colonies of other countries while others just appear I guess. How does it feel to be a city? It has its ups and downs, like in warfare, I know I'll end up getting hurt but in celebration, I know how to party. It's a busy job with a ton of paperwork but it's a lot of fun.

My brother and America...I'm going to need to ask him about that... I am not entirely sure... I mean I know somethings but I don't know everything. It's not like I hack his computer and have spies following him.

I'll be happy to answer some of your friends questions, of course ^-^.

Was my name ever Londinium? No, I came from the Prussian/Teutonic colony of Ludenwic, sorry. Londinium was before me really. You know how countries have ancients? So do we capitals and those ancients basically lay out the rules for us to follow like the unspoken rules among the countries. I guess you can say that Londinium would be like my grandfather or something like that. I just know that Londinium was one of Britannia's capitals, the others being Eboracum, Lindum, and Corinium. But I do assure you, that I am only related to Londinium as where he once stood is where my domain is today.

Who names me? Okay let's see. First their was Lundenwic, which was Vater's (Prussia's) name for me. There was a time when Denmark kind of kidnapped me from Vater (and boy was Vater angry) and I was called Lundenburgh but that was short as Vater was mad and kind of kicked the ever loving crap out of Mr. Denmark for that. Let me assure you this was just a personification thing, no humans were harmed during this. Ludenwic/Lundenburgh/Ludenwic then became just London when I was visiting my city one day and Big Brother found me in 1066. He made me his capital when the Tower of London went up basically.

My relationship with Paris? Paris is my best friend and my best rival. The two of us love to compete and bet against each other. There is nothing romantic about us, we're just friends. There has only been a handful of times when I've actually been really mad at Paris: 1) when trying to decided who was going to mentor New York, D.C, and Ottawa (I won in the end), 2) when Napoleon happened, and 3) the time he put red hair dye in my shampoo and it turned my hair pink for three months.

I hope those answers are sufficient.

Sincerely,

London


	17. Drake Kirkland London (2)

**((thanks! Yeah Drake and Ryder have some issues. Haha yeah Drake is tsundere)) **

**Dear Rowena, **

**Bloody hell! I was just saying that you have to get involve if you don't want to. I'm not saying that I don't want your help ... It's just ... That I don't want to bring everyone down with my problems is all. **

***narrows eyes* Thanks for your motivation, sis. I feel oh so much better! Thanks for your advice!**

**Anyway, I'm off topic. It don't matter where, anywhere is fine with me, luv. Besides as long as we can hang out once more is more than enough with me. **

**As for your other question, I'm currently staying with a few states (Upper and Lower Michigan, Texas, Indiana, Ohio, Illinois, Wisconsin, New Jersey and Texas' and Wisconsin's wives) Heh, apparently Wisconsin's wife has a big house that holds all of us including New York and Puerto Rico. **

**Speaking of which, I must cut this short since Rico is currently looking at me weird. Well talk to you soon, sis **

**Love, **

**Drake **

**(( heehee yeah it's a big house for the states, Rico, and Drake. Oh! As for why there're together just go to my fanfic 'State's Chatroom' and look at the review in Spell's fanfic 'Ask Hetalia' in my favorites as well as my review of the Chatroom to get a better idea of what's going on with the states. Sorry, I once again went crazy with the info. Haha hope it help get an idea on the states. Oh as for the Upper and Lower Michigan, there's actually two penisulas of Michigan Upper Penisula and Lower Penisula hence why there's two Michigans.))**

* * *

Dear Drake,

Do you honestly believe that someone's problems will bring me down? Drake, the only thing that will bring me down is if you are not happy. That is probably the only thing that would bring me down...well that and missing Doctor Who... Call me during Doctor Who and I will kill you. You can contact me whenever but if you call me during Doctor Who, I don't care if you're my own brother, I will kill you.

-grins- No problem, it's my job to motivate you! But I'm being honest with you Drake, will I have to lock you in a room with Paris/Damien Bonnefoy, for you to understand romance? ...Good God...I hope not to have to do that... MOVING ON FROM THAT! If you are unable to do to talk to the lad yourself I will call up Derek and we will attach a lead weights to your feet so that you can't run away from Ryder when you speak to him and not to worry, I will be right there as your moral support lad! Or shall I just handcuff you two together and hope for the best?

Oh that's wonderful dear, they are such lovely people. I do hope you're eating well and doing something other than moping about over your loss of Ryder. Maybe I'll go visit you and see how everything is going and make sure that you are all right.

Now why would Rico be looking at you wierdly love? Is it that odd to send letters to your own sister? Oh my, time sure does fly when I'm writing to people now. I have to meet New York (Derek), D.C (Daniel), and Elliot (Ottawa) at the pub for the sakes of turning up a pint, and I'm neither Catholic or Protestant! Unlike Big Brother, I can actually hold my liquor.

As always, for your love life, I suggest chocolate (and plenty of it), Champaigne (I'd go German as a personal preference but if you can find Dutch then do that), flowers (Roses, can never go wrong with red or white ones just no black ones), and a large cuddly stuffed animal. I hope to hear from you again!

Love, Rowena

((Wow, you sure made Drake and Ryder's lives very dramatic. At times, I was tempted just to write a review and pop in to add something as comic relief. But poor both of them, I do hope they get together in the end.

Ah, very geographically savvy of you! Hah! TAKE THAT WORLD! AMERICANS DO KNOW THEIR GEOGRAPHY! Thank you for a very entertaining experience, I needed that!))


	18. Ryder D Jones (1)

**((haha! No prob! Actually, I was going 2 ask u if I can use Rowena to help Drake with his issues, but go right a head post a review if you like. I don't mind :) Oh! I have someone for chu :3))**

**Dear Rowena,**

**Hey! You doing letters, too! That's awesome! We haven't talk in awhile. How are ya? Hey do you remember that nickname I used to call you? What was it... Oh yeah! Winnie! Heh, I don't think you really like it, do you?**

**Anyway, I was wondering. Have you heard from Drake? He hasn't answer my calls or messages, I was hoping that he got ahold of you since I haven't seen him after... Er, you know what never mind. Well I gotta go. Hope we can talk again soon!**

**Love,**  
** Ryder D. Jones**  
** Aka New York**

**((see! I told you! You ask and I give! :3 ))**

* * *

Dear Ryder,

RYDER! Poppet, how have you been? It's been so long since I've last seen you! ...Ah yes...Winnie...oh what the hell, I don't mind if you call me Winnie anymore. It's been so long since we've last even seen each other so I'll just let that name slide.

Oh I'm fine dear, just having to deal with my dear brother Drake. Poor lad has issues. I swear, that boy is like Big Brother when he's trying to convey his feelings. Those idiots are just so Tsundere.

Ah yes, Drake. As you've read in the last paragraph, yes I have heard from him. How come all my brothers are idiots who cannot express emotion? He hasn't been answering your calls or messages? I'll talking to him about that even if I have to chain him to a desk and force him to write you back.

Oh yes! Please do write again dear! I hope your situation clears up!

Sincerely,

London "Winnie" Rowena Kirkland

((Sure, you may use Rowena to help Drake with his issues, I'm totally fine with that!))


	19. Oliver (1)

**Oh hello there! This your dear brother's player two Oliver, I believe is what everyone calls me? Hm.. Well! What do you think of flesh cupcakes and scones? I have a simply /wonderful/ recipes for things using human flesh! You heard about the zombie apocalypse theory of 2012, right? I was SO disappointed when it didn't happen! I had the most delicious cupcake planned that involved real zombie eyes! Oh, about you dear. Well... for one, would you care for a cupcake? *holds out a plate* And another thing, would you perhaps like to come to make a few pastries at some point in time? It would be simply delightful to have you over, and I want to sample your fles- I mean prepare ingredients for your bod- I mean... talk over a cup of tea... Yes! That's it! A chat over a nice cup of tea! So would you like to come over?**

* * *

Dear Oliver,

Big Brother did mention you, yes. He said that you were...an odd fellow, but then again, he says that plenty of people are odd so what does it matter?

...I like my sweets without meat, but thank you for the offer. Human flesh? ...Oh second thought I might just become a vegitarian. Ah, yes I did hear about the zombie apocalypse theory, not going to happen any time soon thankfully, science hasn't gotten quite that far. I agree with you in the area of disappointment, I did want to try some video game zombie killing techniques.

...I thank you for the cupcake? I'm pretty sure the corgis will love it. Sure, I'll come over to make pastries and drink tea, so long as I don't become part of the pastries. I'll bring Big Brother with me as well as Vater (Prussia).

Wishing you the best,

Rowena


	20. Meridian of Greenwich (7)

**((Haha, don't worry. I won't hold it against you. :) I've been lazy, so here's a late letter! :P)) **

**Dear Rowena, **

**I apologize for the extremely long delay. Tourists these days. ...Also, I seem to have caught some paranoia. Last week, I was constantly staring at the sky, waiting for something to happen. You know, the whole apocalypse? I've lost my mind. **

**Thanks for answering my question! You seem to have a fun life, don't you? Better than my boring old one. Perhaps I could join you sometime? ...Not on the, ahem, pubs though. I believe I'm too young human age wise. **

**I'm asking you many things and never really gave anything in return! Maybe when you visit I'll show you the constellations?**

**Sincerely, **

**Gracie**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

Oh the delay isn't an issue. Yeah, the tourists, I swear something I think I am in another portion of the globe when I walk outside the front door. You can ask Big Brother, there are somedays where I ask him "Are we still in England?"

Ah yes, that apocalypse...not happening anytime soon dear, just ask science. Though, science can't quite explain why we exist. I doubt you've lost your mind, plenty of people believed that it was going to happen and were staring at the sky, waiting for it.

I'm not physically drinking age either but I'm still allowed to drink. As for my fun life, that is only when I have the time. Often times, I don't actually have any time to do those things. I'd love for you to join, my next holiday is on New Years! Just come by Big Brother's house and I'll give you the time of your life!

Then I am going to visit as soon as possible then. I never really had the chance to study stars or the constellations.

Wishing you well,

Rowena


	21. Meridian of Greenwich (8)

**Dear Rowena,**

**My memory has been hazy lately...As well as misplacing my favorite pen. I'm sorry for not writing, once again. I'll need to put things things like this on my calendar. It's not as if I have anything else, really... **

**I may drop by once in a while, now. Again, most of what I do is deal with tourists...I'm told I'm not very social. Maybe I need to get out once in a while...Then again, said person who told me this is never exactly nice to me...**

**Ah, I'll have to cut this letter short. Tourists, honestly.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Gracie**

**((I feel kind of bad, always blaming Gracie's problems on tourists...I'll figure something out... Also, do you think it would make sense for the Prime Meridian and the Equator to be related? I've had that idea in my head for a while. The would both interect, but I'm not quite sure of their relation. At first, I was thinking brother/sister, but I'm not quite sure. History-wise, I'm unaware if that would make sense...))**

* * *

Dear Gracie,

Believe me, I understand your problem with tourists. I might represent Greater London but most of my problems come from the City of London. They do get quite troublesome, don't they?

I agree with you there, getting out more might help you learn to handle people a bit better. Not that I mean to be rude but I just want to help you learn how to deal with them. As you have seen, besides spending my day doing paperwork, I am out and about alongside the people. This experience has helped me handle the tourists. It gets better, trust me dear.

I wish you well! Come visit whenever you feel the need to.

Sincerely,  
Rowena Kirkland (London)

((Ah well, tourists are a problem to most cities. I live rather close to a major city myself and it is a bit of a bother to assist a tourist in finding their way sometimes but whatever. I think that it would make sense for the Equator and the Prime Meridian to be related. I really do not know how to explain it but it sounds like an interesting concept.))


	22. Josefina Fernandez Carrideo (1)

**Dear London,**

**Hola London! It's me Madrid, Spain! I hope that you are fairing well sí? Hermanó Españia hasn't been paying much attention to me lately but well enough about me! I hope you and Inglaterra get along muy bein! **  
**I think it would be nice to drink a nice cup of caffé...or what is it that you like to drink..? Oh sí! Tea! Well I know of this wonderful café around my home of course, if you are to busy...**  
**Well have a nice day Londrés!**  
**Senceramente, **

**Josefina Fernandez Carrideo**

* * *

Dear Madrid,

It's lovely to speak to you as well my friend. I am fairing fairly well thank you. Oh dear, Spain hasn't been paying much attention to you? That idiot, aren't you supposed to be his most important person, representing his heart and all. Ah yes, my brother and I are getting along quite well.

A cup of caffe does sound lovely, I love tea and everything about it but sometimes, one just needs a change of pallet every now and then. Besides I heard Spanish coffee is the best out there. I'm never too busy to visit friends! Of course, I'll be there!

You have a nice day as well Madrid!

Sincerely,

Rowena Wynter Kirkland


End file.
